Miho's Birthday
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Small story here, its actually a thank you story to SOVIETKITTY! 3


This is a small story to say thank you to SovietKitty for listening to me as I...Well...I needed to get something off my chest and she listened! =D

Here's too you!

* * *

Yukari looked to her alarm clock and frowned. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep.

It read 23:58pm and Yukari was getting impatient.

Reason?

It had something to do with the fact that Yukari's beloved commander was turning 17 as soon as the BLOODY ALARM CLOCKED MOVED!

She kept her trained eyes on it as it clicked to 23:59pm.

'Damn thing...' Yukari groaned as she turned over. 'I'll be throwing that out one day...' She turned back and the clock read: 23:59pm.

Switching it to the seconds to midnight she looked to her mobile which was on and contained a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISHIZUMI-DONO!" on it in massive golden letters on a soft white background.

The seconds (on her clock) read: 20. Then a few seconds later: 23 then some more 29...

Yukari turned back onto her back and growled, putting her pillow onto her face. "GAH!" She screamed into it which thankfully dyed everything down...She didn't want to worry her sleeping mom and dad...HELL NO.

Not since the last time something happened...

Yukari shuddered as she remembered her mother walking in on her when she had been...Well...The memory sent Yukari's face sky high red in seconds.

Yes, she had seen her 'playing with herself' while watching Nishizumi-Dono's battles on TV...

That was something else.

Yukari sighed as she removed the pillow.

She wasn't the 'Straight Arrow' she fronted as. She was more a 'Frightened and Rigid Arrow' kind of girl...In other words, she liked other girls in THAT way...Including Miho...In fact...Her main obsession was Miho.

Yukari looked to the clock and smiled: 00:01am.

'FINALLY!' Yukari almost squealed as she grabbed her mobile and pressed the send button on it. The message heading to Miho as it disappeared from her mobile.

'I've got to get her a cake...Or would she like something else?' She thought as she couldn't help it now...She was now thoroughly obsessed and thinking about Miho. From her hair...To her eyes...Her piercing gaze that she gave to people that she was either annoyed with or when she was concerntrating...She...Oh! Her skirt! She was talking a new-

Yukari felt her body tempreature rise but kept it down (somehow) as she began to think about Miho's skirt...and what lied beneath it.

A treasure she'd NEVER Have...All she could be was a really kind loader that she was and go with the orders...and that was it...Nothing more and certainly nothing less. Or so she thought.

Thing was...

Unbeknowest to Yukari Akiyama...

Miho Nishizumi was actually in the middle of training. In the middle of the night...

 _ **[Oarai School Carrier - Other Side of the Ship, near the Hangers]**_

Miho ducked as another shell came flying her way. "DAMNIT!" She pressed the button on her radio communicator. "I said fire at the OTHER target, not me!"

"Sorry Commander!"

Miho sighed. "That's okay, you're just learning girls...You'll get the hang of this"

She had been working non-stop since school had finished and wanted more then anything to have some time off. Miho's primary concern was that if she didn't train up the next batch of recruits...

Who would?

 **BUZZZ** **BUZZZ BUZZZZZZZ**

Miho almost dived into the tank as her mobile buzzed in her pocket. 'Who in their right mind would text me at this ho-' She was haulted as the text formed on her mobile:

A procession of letters came onto her screen one at a time until it read, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISHIZUMI-DONO!' all over it and she smiled warmly.

'Yukari, you silly girl, You should be asleep by now...Thank you though...It means a lot to me. Love you too.' Unconciously she had put that as her reply and sent it before she knew what she was doing. "Gah!" She dived into the tank just before another shell flew over her head and collided with the target above her head. She sighs.

"And that's another point taken off the first years"

"AWWW Commander! No fair!"

 _ **[Oarai School Carrier - Back in the Akiyama Barber/Shop/Home]**_

Yukari had gone to a late night shop and come back in record time with a new skirt for Miho. Knowing all her measurements it was realitively easy...She just had to pick out colour...Which wasn't hard. Miho didn't normally like anything TOO fancy like she did. Just a bit of colour and she'll be happy is what she came up with.

Time: 01:20AM

Yukari yawned as she set the shopping bag down. 'Got'cha a cake as well...Lucky devil you-' She was stopped by her mobile buzzing...Twice.

Yukari rubbed her eyes and looked at the first message: Nishizumi-Dono.

'Wait...Was she awake!?' Yukari felt her breath in her throat as she opened the text up:

'Yukari, you silly girl, you should be asleep by now...Thank you though...It means a lot to me. Love you too.'

Yukari went bright pink. "No...Now that's just..."

She concerntrated and opened the next text. It was from her mother.

"What's mom doing up at..."

'Look behind you'

Yukari turned around and saw her mother standing at the doorway with a knowing look on her face, along with what could be seen as a drainage pipe.

"Are you fixing our drains for us?"

Yukari gulped and lowered her head. "I am sorry mother...I just have her on my mind is all..."

Yoshiko giggled as she walked in and put a hand on Yukari's right shoulder. "Why don't you confess to her then? I think she likes you...I mean...Her older sister sees the way she looks at you with a more...Well, a look that one would give to someone if they were in love with them"

Yukari went bright red, then pink again, then red again.

"I think we've got a camellion in the house"

Yukari giggled slightly. "True..."

Yoshiko nodded. "Just have a little faith in yourself. If you don't try, you don't know right?"

Yukari nodded slowly. "I'll try..."

Yoshiko looked at the shopping bag which Yukari tried (and failed) to hide. "Shopping late at night again?" Yoshiko shook her head and walked out of her daughter's room, telling her its alright and, "I wish I had that much spent on me..."

Yukari giggled nervously as her mother left. 'I guess Dad should buy you more huh?'

Problem was, in Yukari's head, what would she say to Miho later on? They had practice/training as normal but...Could she face her commander?

 ** _[LATER THAT DAY - Oarai High School Training Area - In front of the Hangers]_**

Time: 17:55pm

Miho yawned as the day was coming to a very quick conclusion. "Target the tank to the right...Aim..."

Yukari loaded the gun and sat back in her chair, being careful not to touch Miho's leg OR give away her suprise present, in the bag, in a box that was wrapped up.

When the order to fire didn't come, Hana looked up and saw that Miho had actually done something...Really difficult:

She had fallen asleep standing up.

Yukari looked to Hana. "Why isn't-"

"SHUSH!" Hana put her finger to her lip. "Look!" She pointed at Miho who was asleep on her feet.

Yukari looked at Miho's sleeping face and smiled even though she was embarrased to see it. "I never knew you could fall asleep Nishizumi-Dono" She whispered.

Saori looked to Yukari. "I think you like her, Yukari" She teased as Yukari went bright red. "H-Hey...Lemme alone"

Saori giggled as she looked back to the radio. "I gotta feeling, someone's in love!"

Yukari went seventy shades of red as she tried to regain her composure, but like with her mother, she failed. "I am not!" She squeaked.

Miho on the other hand slowly woke up and sat back on her commander seat. "That's enough practice for today..." She yawned again.

Yukari looked at her as Miho looked back. The pair looking into each other's eyes for quite a long time.

Mako eventually spoke up. "Kiss each other already, its like waiting for Sodoko to realise I don't want school as much as her, it's taking forever!"

Hana and Saori laughed while Miho and Yukari were blushing matching shades of pink...Soon enough though, the pair kissed, slow and unsteady at first but on 'Attempt 2'...It got better.

Yukari smiled like a cheshire cat as she broke the kiss for AIR. "Happy Birthday...Miho"

Miho smiled back at her. "Th...Thank you Yukarin...I..."

Yukari put a finger on Miho's lips. "Don't say it...I already know"

 ** _[The End]_**

* * *

Sorry for the quick ending...I'm falling asleep here ^-^;

I never normally add a "The End" to my stories...But I have here :)

Anyway, that was for you SovietKitty! =D

Have a great day! =D


End file.
